international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Samuel Shadow
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Samuel Conor Shadow Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Wolf Lake, America Birth date: Character date of birth ' ''March 23 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Werewolf Mother: Name, Mary Shadow Father: Name, Jeff Shadow Siblings: Adora Shadow (10-minutes-younger twin sister) Other important figures: Matt Shadow (Uncle), Marie Shadow † (Aunt), Sophia Shadow (Cousin), Ophaelia Roese (Family Friend), Luke (Best Friend) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) The Shadow family lives in a small town called Wolf Lake in America. Wolf Lake has a secret: half of the townspeople are in fact part of a pack of werewolves. Wolf Lake is ruled by the town mayor who is also the pack's Alpha. Samuel and Adora were born to Mary and Jeff Shadow on March 23. Sam is 10 minutes older then his twin sister Adora. Adora and Sam's parents (and the rest of the family) are werewolves, making them werewolves too. Sam lived with them until he was old enough to start training. Sam was trained by the Mayor/Alpha and his wife to be a solider for the pack and the town. Sam was allowed to go home whenever a normal school would have a holiday. The training was intense, the Alpha was brutal, he strongly believed in Survival of the Fittest and the "soldier" that did not meet his expectations were exiled from the pack. Sam, Adora and the other children were given extensive combat training while with the with the Mayor the Alpha and his wife to be a "soldier" for the pack and the town, it includes martial arts, acrobatics, infiltration, marksmanship with many weapons, and some computer technology. The kids all became extremely fast, with heightened senses. Sam flipped for the first time about a month before his 15th birthday. Sam knew, everyone knew not everyone was able to completely flip and didn't survive. Even the thought of it was unnerving, this was what he wanted more than anything, and it was completely foreign — he was the first, no one, not Adora or Luke or Sophia could tell him what he was in for. His parents and Uncle Matt didn't want them to witness it but Adora and Sophia wouldn't leave through the whole thing. They remained by his side wiping his forehead and trying to do whatever possible to make him comfortable. Adora and Sophia had watched as he writhed and screamed in agony as his body contorted to shift shape into wolf form. Sam felt his lungs being crushed by each breath he took, as if his lungs were filling up with stone. As a werewolf, he had extra acute senses, and now those same senses were giving him pain worse than he could have imagined. His skin grew hotter and hotter, as if he was being killed in a furnace. Sam's heart thrummed, pumping so fast he could almost feel the blood speeding though his veins. Would his heart just — burst? Just rupture and break, and that's be the end of him? That would almost be ok at this point. Every inch of him burned and stung, as if his blood had turned on him, and become acidic. He slowly became less conscious, the torturing anguish slowly driving his mind from his body. He blinked hard, his eyes aching and salty. Slowly, it transferred, from just tears messing with his vision to. The colors he saw changed, and became more focus. He sniffled — and the smells were unusually intense, but familiar. It was Adora and Sophia, then Mom, Dad, and Uncle Matt. "Sam, this is ''you." It was Dad's voice. "You, all you. You can control. Concentrate, you can stop the pain. This is just as much you, just as much in your control as your other form."'' So he did, Sam focused and took control, just like they learned to in training. And for a moment it hurt worse then ever, if that was possible. Then it began to fade, leaving a tingling behind. A moment later the tingling was gone. His bones curled, shrunk, swelled. He kept shifting, like a puzzle. It was strange and unconformable, but not painful. His grogginess left him, and he was fully aware, more aware than he'd ever been in his whole life. His skin was slightly raw, but not painfully, and it was wrapped in a soft coat of fur. He could ''breath again; his lungs were clear and didn't sting. Sam blinked hard, getting used to the new vision, and they gathered around. Sophia petted his muzzle carefully. Sam lay there limply, panting like a dog. The exhaustion gradually left, and turned over, getting up on his feet. It was over now; he was alive, he was a wolf. He padded across the floor, his new gait easier, and more comfortable than his old one. Though the window, he saw the moon, a silvery disk in the dark February sky.'' But the next day he started to understand that his flipping put a wedge between him and his cousin and sister. They had seen their parents in wolf-form before, and he remember how happy everyone was when he first flipped, but he was their twin and cousin. Their closest confidant; but now he was different. Fortunately, it didn't last too long. Everything was going fine with their "military training" and they were on their way to see their family and in Wolf Lake. It was school holidays and Sam and Adora's 15th birthday. She arrived in town an Sam and Sophia and everyone came to greet her. Everybody and wished them happy birthday. It was late, and Adora was still up, swinging in the hammock. Everyone else was about ready to go to bed. Then Sam and Luke heard her screaming. Sam had be suspecting that for a few days, but she had dismissed it. Sam scooped her up best he could, considering she was writhing. He started heading for his dad's truck with Luke following him. They put her in the truck and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. He knew how much pain she was in; he hadn't forgotten what it had felt like. He told Luke he will meet him there with his parents, and also to phone Matt and Sophia and tell them what happened. Dad had taken Sam and Adora out a few times before and let them drive, but the drive was certainly pretty jerky and bumpy. Sam brought Adora inside, screaming for their parents. His parents came tearing down the stairs but stopped when they saw Adora: they could see what was happening to their daughter. Sam rapidly explained how him and Luke had heard her screaming. Sam and their parents got Adora up the stairs to her room and lay her on the bed. Their parents did everything they could to help Adora. Sam wasn't going to leave her so he sat in the chair by her bed and watched his sister. Once they showed up, Luke and his parents also sat by her bed, and so did Uncle Matt and Sophia. It was horrible to watch. They had watched as Adora writhed and screamed in agony as her body contorted to shift shape into wolf form. There was little they could do to help her. The hours seemed endless, it would ''never be over — and then all of a sudden it was. And there she was, a strong young wolf with a coat of grey, brown, black and white. She jumped from her bed to her brother’s lap and rubbed her muzzle against his jaw in thanks. He had taken care of her then watched after her like she had him.'' Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Alert, Loyal, Quick Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Vengeful, Stubborn, Disobedient Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Sam has 2 sides. To people he cares about, he is loyal, caring, and protective. To other people he is stubborn, disobedient, and blunt. Being a wolf, he has some traits, such as speed, alertness, quickness. He would do anything he ''had to to protect people he cares about, or the pack. But he he doesn't have to, Sam would not chose to. When given the choice, he prefers to. A bit reckless, but he usually knows where to draw the line. He often challenges authority, pushing the limits (or rather, their limits). Sam knows when to tune it down so he doesn't get in trouble, but sometimes doesn't as well.'' Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) To begin with, Sam has two forms. In human has dark hair, dark brown bordering near black. His skin is fair, and scarred, from his training. Sam is not yet to his adult height, but he is nearing it. His eyes are amber, and usually conveying the same mischievous smile as his mouth. In wolf form, his fur is the grey that gives Gray Wolves their name, mixed with brown. His coat varies on the season, a think undercoat in the winter and lighter in the summer. Student or Graduate: Sam is a student at IAM, 5th year Roleplayed by: Username ''Rabbitty'' Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 15:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved